The present invention is concerned with an implement adapted for use in prophylaxis and periodontal treatments. In particularly, the present invention relates to a dental oscillating device, and to a method of using it.
One type of dental cleaning implement now widely in use in prophylaxis treatments, periodontia, and other areas of operative dentistry, includes a handpiece having an oscillating drive and a metal tip which is used in cooperation with a water spray for dislodging calculus and stain.
The oscillating drive is operated at ultrasonic frequencies to produce extremely rapid microscopic strokes that are transmitted to the metal tip. At the same time water spray is applied to cool the region and flush away the dislodged calculus, soft tissue, debris and stains. An example of such cleaning implement is the Dentsply/Cavitron(copyright), Model 3000 manufactured by the Cavitron Division of CooperCare Inc., Palo Alto, USA.
Another type of dental cleaning implement is described in my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,229. The implement described in that patent, includes an electrical oscillating drive for oscillating the handpiece of the implement at a relatively high frequency, a head with a toothpick and a water spray nozzle for cooling the toothpick from the heat dissipated due to the oscillations. Due to the fact that the. oscillating drive operates at a relatively high frequency, considerable amount of heat is discharged at the user/patient treated area, such as the gums, which normally results in a very unpleasant feeling. To overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,229 discloses the use of a water spray nozzle that is used to cool the tip of the implement as well as the treated area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,304 describes another type of dental cleaning implement. This implement comprises a head that includes one pair of nozzles, connectable to a source of liquid, a gas and/or powder. A manual fluid selecting device allows the user to select the liquid, and/or gas and/or powder for discharge at the tip area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and comfortable-to-use implement that is adapted for dental cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of dental cleaning.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.
According to the present invention, there is provided a dental cleaning implement comprising: a handplece graspable at one end by a user, an oscillating drive within the handpiece adapted to provide oscillations of up to 15,000 stokes per second, a head located at the opposite end of the handpiece which includes a coupler for releasably attaching a toothpick, an interdental toothbrush or a tongue scraper thereto, and optionally a selector for varying the frequency of oscillation. By a preferred embodiment of the invention, the oscillating drive wifthin the handpiece is adapted to provide oscillations in the range of 1 to about 5,000 strokes per second.
In accordance with the present invention, the toothpick to be releasably attached to the coupler can be made from wood, plastic, metal with or without a coating of plastic material, nylon, composite material or any other material which is known per se in the art.
The oscillating drive of the present invention can be operated electrically, electromagnetically, mechanically, piezoelectrically, pneumatically, or by any other method which is known per se in the art.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the toothpick, the interdental toothbrush stem or the tongue scraper stem is releasably attached by the coupler so as to form about 90xc2x0 with the axis of the implement""s head.
An example of a coupler of the invention is a coupler that comprises a screw mounted on the head for attaching the toothpick, the interdental toothbrush or the tongue scraper thereto. However, it should be understood that any other releasably attaching coupler that is known per se in the art and which can be used with such an implement, is also, encompassed by the present invention.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the releasably attaching coupler includes a stem comprising a transverse bore for receiving a toothpick, an interdental toothbrush or a tongue scraper, and a sleeve moveable with respect to the stem to clamp the toothpick, the interdental toothbrush stalk or the tongue scraper stalk within the transverse bore. The head of the implement according to this embodiment may be coaxial with the stem. By this embodiment, the angle formed between the axis of the toothpick and the axis of the stem is preferably in the range of from about 10xc2x0 to about 25xc2x0, most preferably from about 13xc2x0 to about 16xc2x0, with the axis of the head.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided an implement wherein the releasably attaching coupler includes a stem that is screwable to the head to clamp the toothpick, the interdental toothbrush stalk or the tongue scraper stalk to the head. Preferably, in such embodiment the head is coaxial with the stem, and by another aspect of this embodiment the axis of the toothpick, the interdental toothbrush or tongue scraper forms an angle of from about 10xc2x0 to about 20xc2x0, most preferably from about 13xc2x0 to about 16xc2x0 with the axis of the head.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention there is provided an implement wherein the toothpick may be attached by the releasably attaching coupler substantially coaxially with respect to the implement head. By this embodiment, the releasably attaching coupler comprises a socket formed at the end of the head for snuggly receiving one end of the toothpick.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a kit comprising a dental cleaning implement of the invention and at least one member of the group consisting of a toothpick, interdental toothbrush and a tongue scraper adapted to be releasably attached by the coupler of the implement. Toothpicks within the scope of this embodiment can be made from wood, plastic, metal, with or without a coating of plastic material, nylon, composite material or any other material, known per se in the art. Furthermore, the, at least one toothpick may be coated, soaked or impregnated with various compositions suitable for dental cleaning, tergenetics or diagnostic purposes. In accordance with this embodiment, the toothpick to be used is coated, soaked or impregnated with one or more of the following reagents; a topical anesthetic agent such as ethyl aminobenzoate or benzoalkonium chloride; olive oil or other oil which may be helpful in enhancing the removal of bacterial plaque from the teeth, from the space between the teeth and from the space between the teeth and gums; a fluoride which may be helpful in increasing the resistance of teeth to decay; a color-changing pH indicator such as phenol phthalein, which may be useful in indicating the acidic or basic condition in the gum for determining the subject""s gums health conditions, an antibiotic agent, such as tetracycline; an anti-inflammatory agent such as indometacine; a sensitivity-reducing agent,""such as amine fluoride; an anti-calculus agent such as anti-formic/citric acid or pyrophosphate, or any other composition known per se in the art for such or similar use.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the implement further comprises a drive that provides the toothpick being oscillated with a movement relative to the longitudinal axis of the toothpick. Typical such movement may be forth and back movement, annular movement or any other suitable type of movement or a combination of movements that will enhance the performance of the implement in the dental cleaning.
As was described hereinbefore, the implement of the present invention can be used for cleaning the space between the teeth as well as the space between the teeth and the gums, the suclus. Preferably this implement is operated at a frequency in the range of 1 to about 5,000 Hz. Still more preferably, when operating the implement of the invention at such frequencies no cooling means are required. It may also be used for cleaning implants, porcelain crowns, bridges and the like.
By another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of dental cleaning which comprises:
(i) grasping a dental implement which comprises a handpiece graspable at one end, an oscillating drive within the handpiece, a head located at the opposite end of the handpiece which includes a coupler for releasably attaching a toothpick or an interdental toothbrush thereto, by the graspable end of the handpiece;
(ii) attaching a toothpick or interdental toothbrush to the head of the dental implement by the coupler thereof;
(iii) operating the oscillating drive within the handpiece; and
(iv) applying the toothpick or the interdental toothbrush to the space between the teeth and/or to the space between the gums, while the toothpick or the interdental is oscillated at a frequency in the range of 1 to about 15,000 strokes per second.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method of dental cleaning further comprises applying a liquid or paste onto the toothpick or interdental brush.
Some important advantages were found while using a dental implement of the present invention. A dental cleaning implement so constructed can be used not only for cleaning the space between the teeth, but also the sulcus, the space existing between the teeth and the gums. Such a cleaning implement allows a highly efficient cleaning of the teeth by the patient himself. The cleaning is not painful, and presents a low risk of self injury, thereby obviating the need to make frequent visits to the dentist for this purpose.
As previously explained, the dental cleaning implement of the invention may be used either with a releasably attached toothpick thereto or alternatively, with releasably attached interdental toothbrush thereto, allowing efficient brushing between teeth. In addition, the dental cleaning implement does not require any cooling means, and sub-gingival cleaning is carried out without the use of a cooling fluid. Hardened plaque can be removed without the need for water cooling.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below.